Marry You
by QueeNanne11
Summary: Tsubasa melamar Sanae, tetapi apakah Sanae akan menerima lamaran dari Tsubasa? Check this out! RnR, please...


Hola! Bertemu dengan aku lagi ^^*(enggak bosen apa?/plak). Cerita ini aku buat karena ada request dari _Miyu Aoba_. Request-nya udah dari jaman penjajahan, baru dibuat sekarang (Ampun….ampun…..mohon jangan bunuh aku DX.)*jangan ditiru! Ingat itu! =P  
>Oke deh, langsung baca ceritanya, ya. Enjoy!^^<p>

**Marry You  
><strong>_Created by: Me  
>Captain Tsubasa belongs to Takahashi Yoichi<br>Warning: OOC, misstypo_

**Sanae POV**

Sudah 5 tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Tsubasa. Dan, hari ini, ia akan kencan denganku malam ini. Sungguh mengejutkan, bukan? Tsubasa yang secuek itu, bisa mengajak kencan denganku? Ahahahaha….memang mengejutkan, tetapi ini kenyataan.

Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 6 sore. Ah, aku baru ingat! Aku belum siap apa-apa! Mandi saja belum, apalagi berdandan. Padahal aku sudah janjian dengan Tsubasa jam 6 sore untuk kencan. Segera aku mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Baru aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, terdengar teriakan ibu memanggilku. Wah, firasatku tidak enak, nih.

"Sanae! Ada temanmu, Tsubasa!"teriaknya dengan lantang. Huh, bagaimana ini, mana aku belum mandi.

"Iya, bu! Tapi aku sedang mandi!"jawabku. Setelah itu, tidak ada jawaban lain.

Kira-kira, aku mandi sekitar lima menit. Itu pun badan belum bersih semua. Hah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah ditunggu pacar.

Setelah mandi, aku bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan, kubuka pintu kamar, terlihat Tsubasa sedang mengamati lemari bonekaku.

"Tsubasa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanyaku kaget. Jujur, aku malu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, aku hanya mengenakan handuk saat ini.

"Eh, Sanae. Lho? Baru mandi? Bukannya kita sudah janjian jam 6 sore?" Ups, pertanyaan itu membuatku gelagapan.

"Ng…..eh….., iya, ya. Maaf, aku lupa. Sekarang, cepat keluar dari kamarku!"perintahku galak. Secara spontan, ia keluar dari kamarku.

"Hm, mana pakaian yang akan aku pakai kali ini, ya?"tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil membuka lemari pakaianku.

"Yang ini, enggak. Enggak. Enggak. Hm….,oke juga, tapi enggak deh. Enggak. Enggak….."ucapku berulang-ulang kali sambil mencoba bajuku di depan cermin.

"Aha! Yang ini saja!"ucapku pada salah satu pakaian yang termasuk pilihanku sekarang. Pakaian yang aku pilih itu sejenis dress, bewarna pink, terdapat pita di kerah, ada renda di rok-nya, dan rok-nya cukup mini. Yaitu di atas lutut. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memakainya. Tidak lupa aku mengenakan cardigan berwarna putih.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar, kulihat Tsubasa sudah berada di depan pintu kamar dan langsung begitu saja menarikku. Apa…apaan ini?

"Tante, kami pergi dulu!"pamitnya pada mamaku tanpa malu.

"Hati-hati!"jawab mama enteng.

Tsubasa terus saja menarikku hingga kami keluar rumah, dan aku kehilangan kesabaranku sendiri. Aku segera menepis lengan Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"bentakku marah. Keadaan hening sesaat.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu. Makanya, aku menarikmu keluar,"jawabnya memecahkan keheningan. Kemudian, ia menarik lenganku…lagi.

* * *

><p>"Hey, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"tanyaku sesampai di lapangan sepak bola SMP Nankatsu, tempat Tsubasa berlatih dulu.<p>

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk di sini,"ajaknya. Aku pun duduk di bangku panjang, di sebelah Tsubasa.

"Sanae, kau tahu?"tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba.

"Tidak tahu!"jawabku sambil menunjukkan senyum jahil.

"Eh, jangan gitu dong,"

"Ok,ok. Memangnya ada apa?"tanyaku mulai serius.

"Kau tahu, kapan aku mulai menyukaimu?" Wow! Pertanyaannya membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak tahu. Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku. Memangnya kapan?"tanyaku tambah penasaran.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak….kau menjadi manajer,"

"Eh? Manajer?"

"Ya. Semenjak itu, kuperhatikan kau semakin perhatian padaku. Dan aku semakin menyukaimu saat kau merawatku saat lenganku cedera,"ceritanya. Aduh, mengapa wajahku terasa semakin panas begini? Aku harap ia tidak melihatku sekarang.

"Sanae? Kau dengar, kan?" Mungkin, ia heran padaku yang hanya diam dan menunduk saja mendengar ceritanya.

"Tentu!"jawabku tetap menundukkan kepala.

"Hey! Mengapa kau menunduk, huh? Halo….,"godanya sambil mencubit pipiku. Ugh, jangan membuatku tambah malu, dong.

"Tsubasa?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh….. aku tahu?"tanyaku agak gugup.

"Apa itu?"

"Ng….., mengapa kau mencintaiku?"tanyaku sambil mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk. Tsubasa yang mendengar pertanyaanku terlihat kaget. Aku saja juga kaget tiba-tiba saja aku bisa berani menanyakan ini. Tetapi, dia akhirnya tersenyum padaku.

"Hm….., apa ya? Aku tidak tahu. Kau sih, membuatku terpesona kepadamu, jadinya aku suka kamu,"jawabnya terdengar jahil.

"Ih, kok jadi menyalahkanku, sih!"protesku.

"Ok, ok, kamu itu cantik, baik, suka menolong, perhatian, dan masih banyak lagi, sampai enggak bisa disebutkan satu persatu,"jawabnya terdengar jujur kali ini.

"Bagaimana? Puas?" Sebagai jawaban, aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sanae, aku…..ng…., maksudku kurasa aku tidak akan masuk tim sepakbola Jepang nanti,"ceritanya agak sedih.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena, memang begitu," Hah? Memang begitu? Jawaban apa itu?

"Jadi, aku nanti jarang bertemu denganmu Tsubasa,"ucapku sedih. Eh? Apa yang aku katakan tadi? Sanae, ingat! Tsubasa ke luar negeri untuk mewujudkan impiannya! Tidak seorangpun boleh menghalangi impiannya, termasuk aku!

"Hm, mungkin…," Eh? Bahkan ia juga berpikiran sepertiku. Mendengar itu, jantungku terasa ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum.

"Sanae, ada apa? Kau menangis?" Pertanyaannya itu membuatku heran.

"Tidak,"

"Jangan bohong! Di pipimu sudah ada air matamu, tahu!" Aku segera memegang pipiku, dan aku merasa pipiku basah. Ya Tuhan! Aku….menangis? Karena tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya tangisanku ini meledak.

"Sanae….jangan menangis dong. Nanti kedengaran orang lain…,"ucapnya terdengar sedikit panik. Bukannya berhenti, aku malah menangis lebih keras lagi. Tiba-tiba, kurasakan pelukannya ditubuhku.

"Sudah, jangan menangis,"ujarnya lembut dan menghibur. Tetapi, hal itu malah membuatku tetap menangis. Entah kenapa…..rasanya, aku belum menerima berita kepergiannya ke luar negeri.

Kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku tidak tahu, Tsubasa melakukannya dengan sengaja atau tidak, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, hingga nafasnya sampai terasa di wajahku, dan….. aku kaget! Kini, bibir kami bisa saling bersentuhan. Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dulu. Aku ingin tetap menikmati momen ini.

"Akhirnya berhenti juga…,"ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya sambil melihatku. Jadi, dia menciumku hanya untuk menghiburku? Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening sejenak.

"Sanae, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin. Nanti, kau dan aku pasti akan selalu bertemu," Sepertinya, ia hanya ingin menghiburku.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa itu terjadi? Aku di Jepang, sementara kau di negeri orang. Sudahlah, kalau kau ingin menghiburku, kau tidak usah mengatakan hal ini padaku,"ucapku dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Hey, kau dan aku nanti tidak hanya selalu bertemu. Tetapi kita bisa berada di satu atap rumah,"

"Halo? Kau bercanda, kan? Kau tidak usah berhayal terlalu tinggi!"ujarku agak bete.

"Aku serius, Sanae! Lihat wajahku!"perintahnya sambil menunjukkan wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kuperhatikan wajahnya.

"Hm…..,tampak meyakinkan."kataku sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, stop! Jangan berhayal!"tambahku lagi.

"Aku tidak berhayal, Sanae! Aku serius! Kau tahu kan artinya s-e-r-i-u-s?"tantangnya pakai mengeja kata segala. Aku pun menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tahu!"jawabku singkat.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, kau mengerti kan, maksudku?"

"Mengerti. Tapi tidak percaya!"bentakku. Tanpa sadar, kelakuanku ini telah membuat kami bertengkar.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana caranya agar kita selalu bertemu, berbincang, bertatap muka?"tanyanya terdengar sedikit mengejekku. Ugh….

"Tidak!"

"Caranya…..dengan….ng….,itu…..,"ucapnya terdengar gugup. Aku bingung melihat tingkah Tsubasa tiba-tiba seperti ini. Hm, ada apa ini?

"Ya?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Dengan…, ng…., kita berdua…menikah,"ucapnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan-terlihat lega. Ya Tuhan, kali ini, jantungku rasanya akan meledak sebentar lagi! Wajahku terasa panas lagi.

"Apa? Menikah? Tidak mungkin!" Percaya tidak percaya, aku tadi mendengar kata-kata Tsubasa barusan tadi.

"Ya, menikah. Daripada kita harus berpisah terus karena aku, lebih baik kita menikah saja," Enak sekali dia bicara seperti itu!

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Jujur, aku, saat ini, bingung…ingin mengatakan apa saja tidak tahu.

"Tidak, Sanae. Apa kau meremehkan aku?"

"Sedikit,"jawabku terlalu polos. Dia kemudian mendengus kesal dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Sebagai bukti bahwa aku serius…., aku memberikan ini untukmu," Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru. Apa ya isi kotak biru itu? Atau jangan-jangan cincin pernikahan? Ah, lebih baik aku membukanya saja.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"tanyanya setelah aku membuka kotak biru. Aku melihat kalung perak dan liontinnya terdapat….berlian? Hah? Tsubasa rela menyisihkan uangnya hanya untuk memberi kalung kepadaku? Aku hampir tidak percaya melihatnya.

"Sini, aku pasangkan,"ujar Tsubasa yang membuat wajahku tambah panas. Saat ini, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rasanya, lidahku kaku.

"Wah, kau terlihat cantik sekali memakai kalung itu,"pujinya. Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih bingung dengan semua kejadian tadi. Tadi saja, Tsubasa memujiku. Apakah ini mimpi? Mengapa terasa seindah ini?

"Jadi Sanae, kau percaya pada ucapanku tadi?"

"Eh?"

"Jadi, kau percaya aku akan menikahimu?" Tunggu sebentar! Telingaku mungkin belum bersih sepenuhnya. Aku hanya memasang wajah bingung kali ini, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Jangan bingung begitu dong, Sanae,"hiburnya sambil mencubit pipiku lagi. Ih, centil sekali dia! Tapi, sepertinya, dia tahu aku sedang kebingungan.

"Sudah, jangan sok imut gitu,"ujarku sambil tertawa. Kulihat, Tsubasa hanya diam saja mendengar tawaku. Wah, aku tertawa tidak pada waktunya.

"Sanae,"panggil Tsubasa lirih.

"Ya?"

"Sanae, ng…., maukah kau menikah denganku?"tanyanya terdengar terbata-bata. Inikah yang disebut…lamaran?

"Apa?"tanyaku karena tidak percaya.

"Sanae Nakazawa, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Wah, jadi, yang kudengar tadi beneran?

"Hm…., bagaimana ya?"ujarku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ayolah Sanae, masa pakai mikir segala…,"pintanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak!"jawabku sedikit nyengir.

"Hah?" Wah, lucu sekali ekspresi Tsubasa kali ini. Wajahnya begitu melas. Sepertinya ia sedih sekali. Hihihihihi….

"Tidak bisa nolak!" kelihatannya yang mendengar jawabanku itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ah, dasar kau ini! Jangan membuatku khawatir dong!"ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku. Mulai lagi deh usilnya!

Kemudian, terdengar suara dari belakang…

"Wah, selamat ya!"ujar salah seorang dari belakang. Ternyata…., itu Yayoi.

"Hore! Tsubasa dan Sanae akan segera menikah!"teriak Ishizaki juga….hm…,sepertinya menyusul keluar. Diikuti teman-teman satu tim world youth dengan Tsubasa. Eh? apa…..apa-apaan ini? Ini jebakan Betmen atau apa? Mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba…muncul?

"Kutunggu undangannya!"kata Kumi yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Jadi, dia juga ikut-ikutan?

"Apa-apaan ini?"bisik Tsubasa padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng dengan penuh kebingungan. Aku….aku bingung. Bingung sekali. Sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan dan kulakukan saat ini. Aku harus senang….atau marah?

"Tsubasa, aku harus pulang sekarang!" Aku tidak punya pilihan selain kabur….sebelum mereka melihat wajahku merah semerah buah tomat. Benar-benar deh, ini seperti jebakan Betmen! Huh!

"Jangan!" kurasakan geggaman tangannya dilenganku. Spontan aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku hanya berdiri membatu.

Kemudian, dia mengambil napas dan berteriak, "TEMAN-TEMAN! AKU AKAN BERIKRAR JANJI SETIA DENGAN SANAE DIHADAPAN KALIAN!" Aku dan kau? Eh? berani-beraninya dia berbicara seperti itu,huh! Apa kau tidak tahu…aku sangat malu dan bingung saat ini.

"HORAY!"seru lainnya. Wah, mereka seperti pendukung suatu kampanye saja. Mereka senang mendengar ucapan Tsubasa tadi, tapi aku…...,tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba, dia menyentuh kedua bahuku. Dia menatap bola mataku lekat-lekat. Aku pun juga demikian. Entah kenapa, aku jadi berani menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Sanae! Sanae! Bangun, Sanae!"teriaknya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku. Aku yang mendengarnya jelas sangat kebingungan. Katanya berikrar janji setia, tapi mana?

* * *

><p>"Sanae! Sanae! Cepat bangun!" Aku merasakan ada goncangan di dunia lain. Segera kubuka kedua mata….da….aku masih belum percaya hal ini. Ada Tsubasa yang membangunkanku? Jadi, dari tadi aku hanya berada di alam mimpi? Huh!<p>

"Eh? Ada apa, Tsubasa?"tanyaku setengah sadar sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau tadi sepertinya ketiduran saat memilih pakaian. Cepat ganti baju! Kita kan akan kencan hari ini,"suruhnya. Oh Tuhan, aku saja tidak sadar bisa ketiduran seperti ini. Mana baju belum dirapihkan…

"Cepat, jangan diam saja!"suruhnya sekali lagi. Ih, sewot banget sih jadi orang!

"Iya…..,"jawabku malas. Kemudian, kuputuskan untuk berjalan menuju cermin dan berkaca sambil tersenyum sendiri. Apakah ini tidak gila? Kuakui, ya. Aku memang gila saat ini. Pikiranku melayang pada mimpi tadi. Hm…., semoga saja, mimpiku itu bear-benar jadi kenyataan. =^^=

**FIN**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Mengapa ceritanya begitu freak begini? (tapi, bukannya ceritaku selalu freak?/plak) Maaf banget kalau ceritanya terlalu freak. Ini si…..bukan weddingnya Tsubasa ya, tapi lamarannya(Request-nya wedding soalnya). Hah, habis bingung kalau pernikahan, gak tau ceritanya mau kayak gimana =P #jujur/plak.

Terakhir, mohon banget **review**nya… Review apapun tetap aku terima kok! Mohon ya…..mohon banget /sembah sujud. Thanks!


End file.
